legend_start_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of the Next Legend
The Children of the Next Legend are the thirteen Children of the Legend Power Rangers and a few friends. Jared and Alicia were the first to have a child, followed closely by Noah and Sonia. Soon, William and Julianna had kids while Christopher and Rachel had a child. Although not Rangers or Warriors, Tobias and Lydia and their child are included, as the two were important allies in the war against Supernatural Evil. Same goes for Jared's brother Scott and, his wife, a witch named Sadie. Gordon Family (Jared and Alicia, Scott and Sadie) * Jonah Henry Gordon - Jared and Alicia's firstborn, he is the oldest of the Legend Children. In an alternate future, he is corrupted by a seed of evil that was implanted in his Uncle. The seed spread into Jared, then into Jonah upon his conception. Due to this, Jonah became an all-powerful magical tyrant, forcing his younger brother, Asher, to go back in time and prevent this from happening. Asher was successful, and Jonah is now on the side of good with only the Legend Rangers and Asher having the knowledge of this dark future. As he is the first offspring of two powerful magic users, Jonah has a wide-array of active powers, along with his abilities as a Witch, including that of a Light-Watcher: Healing, Photokinesis, Orbing, Hovering as well as Projection, a rare ability that allows the user to have potentially infinite powers. The limit on this ability is how imaginative the wielder is. * Asher Griffin Cooper Gordon - Jared and Alicia's second child, he is the third oldest of the Legend Children. In the Dark Future where Jonah was a magical tyrant, Asher went back in time and took up the mantle of the Silver Legend Ranger to save his brother and his future. He succeeds with the help of his parents and their friends. Though not as powerful as his brother, Asher has a few sets of powers outside of his Ranger and Witch Powers: Healing, Photokinesis, Orbing, and Hovering. He also inherited his Mother's Telekinesis, but not to such a great degree. * Carly Sophia Gordon - Jared and Alicia's third child, and first daughter. She is the fifth oldest of the Legend Children. Due to Asher saving the future, Carly was able to be born. A spitting image of her mother, she has inherited all of Alicia's Magical Abilities: Potent Telekinesis, Precognition, Astral Projection, Empathy, Telepathy, and Nexus Magic, the ability to speak words backwards as spells. However, due to the fact that Carly does not possess the Spirit of Magic, her Nexus Magic isn't as powerful as Alicia's. * Adam Luther Gordon - Jared and Alicia's last child. He is the youngest of all the Legend Children. Due to Asher saving the future, Adam was able to be born. Although his abilities as a Witch are potent like his parents, Adam inherited his Paternal Grandmother's Active Power: Spiritual Projection. * Skylar Wayne Gordon - Scott and his wife, Sadie's only child, he is the same age as Asher, actually being born a day after him. He has powerful sorcery skills and like his Paternal Grandfather, can manipulate fire and earth. Ryder Family (Noah and Sonia) * Jack Ryder - Noah and Sonia's first born. He is slightly younger than Jonah, being born a week after. As such, he is Jonah's best friend. He's like his father in many ways, and inherited the Family Magical Skill of Symbology. * Mira Lynn Ryder and Corey William Ryder - Noah and Sonia's last two children. Mira was born minutes before Corey. They are the same age as Carly. While neither one of them inherited the Ryder Family Magic, both are still traditional Witches. However, they have their Father's active powers. While Mira can accelerate molecules to make them combust, as well as speed up her own to move at super speeds, Corey can decelerate molecules, making them freeze in place. He can also slow down molecules enough to rip holes in the fabric of space and use the holes as gateways. Basically, he can teleport. The difference between the two and their father is the color of their magical auras. While Noah uses blue auras, Mira's are orange and Corey's are green. The two also inherited magical abilities from their Mother's side. When they make physical contact, they can tap into their ability to control Nature. Gregory Children (Liam and Jules) * Malina Audrey Gregory - Liam and Jules' firstborn. She is the same age as Asher. She's inherited a lot of her looks from her Father. From her Mother, she inherited traditional Witchcraft. From her Father, she inherited the ability to generate energy fields. However, hers are translucent with a hint of light blue as opposed to her Father whose energy fields are green. * Eric Diego Gregory and Elio Ignacio Gregory - Liam and Jules' last children. Identical twins born minutes apart, they physically take after their Mother. From Jules, they inherited traditional Witch abilities, but from their Father's side, they inherited Geokinesis. When they work together, their Geokinetic powers increase. Paige Child (Chris and Rachel) * Laura Nicole Paige - Chris and Rachel's only child, she is the same age as Asher. She inherited her Mother's ability with the sword, and her Father's traditional Witch Powers, Light-Watcher Powers, and the active ability of skin-armor transformation. However, her armor shines bright white while her Father's is a deep shade of sky blue. Berenson Child (Tobias and Lydia) Robin James "RJ" Zachary Berenson - Tobias and Lydia's only child. He is the same age as Carly. He's the only mortal among the Legend Children and often times feels left out. However, what he lacks in active magical power, he makes up for with physical fitness and a sharp mind. To him, that isn't enough. He wants to be more useful to his friends.